bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannibal
(Human) |eyes = Brown |hair = White |bloodtype = B- |base of operations = Shizukana City |education = High School Ancient Quincy Tablets & Laboratory |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral |status = Active |bow = Arrow of Life (命の矢, Inochi no Ya) |ginto = }} Hannibal Jones Wallace Junior (ハンニバルジョーンズウォレス, Han'nibaru Jōnzū~oresu) is a residing in Shizukana City, and resident guardian toward the denizens of his hometown. Appearance Hannibal Jones Wallace Junior is a fairly tanned-skinned man, evident by his European-French heritage. He has snow-white hair that gives the impression of some sort of disease or old age, as natural borne-white hair is quite rare in the Human World. The young Quincy often states his animosity toward anyone that makes fun of his hair. He also has deep, dark brown eyes. Standing straight up he is quite a small man, but surely much more muscularly-carved than others in his age group, and many his elders; clearly seen by the well-sculpted arms and chest he boasts in his combat suit and general cardiovascular health. Nevertheless, like his white hair he also hates it when people mention his height. Many admit to overlook his small stature because of his muscular features, but when confronted in battle his enemies often mock him resulting in the Quincy getting angry, and immediately going all out. Hannibal has two very different sets of clothing, of course set apart from the often worn, more casual clothing that he wears when doing something frivolous or in social activities. His combat attire consists of a tight black suit that is sleeveless and outlined in thick silver lining. He wears dark blue pants and black gloves on each hand, both fingerless on his pinky and middle fingers for style. The clothing assists in settling in with the night when patrolling Shizukana City and is well-fitted around the contour of his body so that he can move his body much easier during combat. His second outfit consists of the same jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a dark, almost grayish blue jacket over that. The jacket itself has high-collars that reach up to the intimidating little stubble on his chin. He has black bands worn on his wrists that extend slightly toward his forearm; one conceals his Quincy Cross. In this attire his reiryoku suppressor takes the appearance of two thick bands that wrap around his shoulders, weighing him down both physical and spiritually. Nevermind the clothing, he is always seen with a damnable smirk on his face accompanied with an air of confident intellect. Most of his peers remark that he has a faint, almost malovelent aura around him; the reason why is unknown though, and Hannibal denies the harboring of any evil powers. Personality Hannibal is a caustic, smartass teenager who loves in indulging in banter and wouldn't pass up a chance to make someone look like a fool. He is a mean in a funny-kind-of-way type character. Most see him as nothing but a mundane, condescending, and aggravating person to be around, making it very surprising given his high popularity with his fellow spiritually aware humans. In this regards he appears pessimistic even, though this isn't entirely the case as Hannibal himself would risk his own neck to save another, given that it fits his cause of course. On a similar note, his only reason for going to such lengths to protect his friends, if you could call the poor people that, is to further his own knowledge. Yes this is very selfish, but he doesn't give a damn. He does what he does because it allows him to test his body and mind whenever the chance arises, making him stronger and smarter from each encounter. Similarly, if the foe is weaker than he wouldn't dare walk away from a fight, instead, taking the opportunity to show off his newfound power in the Quincy Arts, the same arts of which he is deeply engrossed to master. He looks at himself as a perfectionist, and most of his peers, solely because of him being sometimes witty and amusing, regard him as their friend. One of his friends and unwanted companions, Kyori, regards him as a closet masochist because of his love to put himself in difficult situations when in combat. Despite his love for proving his excellence, he admits that he has a weakness toward blood and bloodshed; if it were his choice he would solely use his Quincy powers only when neccessary, and only to prevent death. Worth mentioning, despite his almost pompous attitude toward Shinigami, he displays empathy with them and would not harm one unless provoked, or otherwise forced to do battle. Much to his chagrin he is the predominant young Quincy of Shizukana City therefore he is always asked to settle otherwordly matters. Being of European desecent Hannibal's favorite food is Pot-au-feu, a french dish consisting of vegetables and beef stew and his favorite pasttime is ditching school and slacking off. Worth mention, he is also a fond cook; capable of whipping out beautiful, well-ornated dishes in a blink-of-an-eye. Capable of doing so with great skill and with surprising comfort, he also eats his own meals like a bull, displeasing many who attempt to eat his "fine dining". According to Hannibal, he is a very gifted chef. History . He knows nothing of the groups endeavors or goal; only that it was simply a band of Quincy who fought for justice in the world. *Hannibal was 12 years old when he mistakingly avenged the death of his mother and father, killing a group of loyal yet exiled shinigami; a facet of his childhood that constantly haunts him. *When he was eight, he was taken in by his grandmother due to the absence of his parents. He currently lives with his grandmother and grandfather. *250 years ago Shizukana City was destroyed by rebel Shinigami who were exiled for being extremist. The group later attempted to wipe out every Quincy in the area, only to be stopped suddenly by an unknown figure presumed to be a Quincy. *Hannibal was fourteen when he realized his potential, afterwards, he then made a solemn vow: Family Comes First. Now he trains day-in and day-out to achieve his goal, it being paramount above all other things. *Unknowingly, Hannibals' grandmother placed an unknown gintō spell onto him when he was fifteen; the spell restricting him from ever attaining the ultimate or Letz: Stil. Also, it restricts him from ever wearing the Sanrei Glove. *He began training and studying the Quincy Arts at the age of 8.}} In The Beginning Quincy Training Adolescence Tragedy Strikes Shizukana's Savior Synopsis *'The Storm' Equipment Quincy Cross: In order to faciliate his reiryoku into physical form Hannibal uses the Quincy Cross to gather reishi, bonding them together to form objects, such as the bow and arrows he so commonly battles opponents with. The cross itself is a silver pentagon-shaped medallion that he carries in his back pocket at all times. It is tied to a silver-synthesized chain and worn on his wrist during combat. Because of its size it is barely seen and can be easy to miss. Hollow Bait: Used often to goad attacking Hollow to a different location, the bait itself is believed to have similar qualities that a possesses. Having the same spiritual resonance attracts hollow to it, thus making it alot easier to take them out because they are already distracted and consequently drawn to the bait like fish to a worm. Dog-Tags: The two dog-tags in his possessoin are more of a tricket or a souvenir rather than an actual piece of equipment. It was a gift given to him by his grandfather, presumably having been the "code-name" and "number" of his Stern Ritter father. He doesn't know the truth behind the designation "code-name" that his father had, simply that his father was a warrior who stood for the Quincy. He bought a second one with his name engraved into it, looking to both dog-tags for reassurance, guidance, and hope. Inventions Reishi Converter: A large cube shaped object that takes in hydrogen, and through an undetermined process, converts it into reishi which saturates the air. From this process it becomes much easier for Hannibal to use his abilities. Although he would love to admit creating it himself, this convenient invention was made and first tested by the Vandenreich, namely, Hannibals' scientist mother. How he acquired the instrument is unknown, but he keeps it at the roof of his house so that more reishi may enter the atmosphere at a faster rate, thus, improving his Quincy abilities. Reishi Suppressor: Worn in different styles but always at the ready, Hannibal is quite familiar with how spiritual creatures sense other objects; whether it be pesquisa or some other form of magic used by Shinigami. Although he himself cannot do so, he has achieved a method to overcome this clear weakness. Using suppressors restricts his spiritual output, completely hiding his own spiritual pressure from anyone in a five-hundred meter radius. This allows him to attack undetected and to create a virtual equality among him and higher-tier opponents, as lack of sight generally makes the enemy panic and act ignorantly, or in some cases, simply act too cautious. On the down side, the tools weight about thirty pounds altogether, making it difficult to use correctly in the heat of battle; then again, if he's in the heat of battle, then the suppressor really wasn't working in the first place. It has been known to malfunction at times. Ancient Tomb: A collection of studies, information, and abilities of the Quincy Race all translated and written into a single tomb. It was once an ancient book that consisted of magical spells utilized by the Quincy but over the centuries it has been re-written and much has been added to ensure the prospserity for the next generation of Quincy. Now destroyed, there was once a Quincy laboratory underground in Shizukana City, that being the location where Hannibal fought against previously set-traps to obtain this shred of history. Although its not an outright invention, Hannibal himself has taken the liberty of translating and utlizing the centuries of knowledge at his disposal. This tomb also has documented information on the Quincy Massacre and long before that, back to the days of the first Quincy tribe. He takes great pride in this and guards it with his life, keeping a much smaller variant with him at all times, re-written into a small composition notebook. The actual tomb is in his room, safe-guarded by over a dozen gintō spells. So far, he has only been able to decipher about 1/6 of the total writings in the tomb. Utility Belt: Using gintō requires Hannibal to carry with him several capsules filled with collected reishi liquid - the stuff used to fuel Quincy magic - but, can be very unconventional at times. As a result, Hannibal fashioned a utility belt along with additional compartments and cartridges allowing easy, quick access when needed. It is made of synthesized silver and is nigh-unbreakable. On the flip-side, its quite heavy and hinders movement and hip placement. It is estimated that their are over six dozen capsules kept in the belt at all times. Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Hannibal rarely has the need, or capacity to otherwise exert spiritual force because of the innate ability to materialize his own energy with the environment. Nevertheless, it is quite obvious that Hannibal naturally boasts a staggering level of spiritual energy; having enough spiritual pressure and willpower to prevent his own Quincy techniques from causing him any harm, plus, combating foes without the need to overcome the defecit in spiritual energy, as their usually is because of his frequent bouts with much stronger spiritual foes. Compared to any Shinigami though he is still on a much lower scope of power, but does have the ability to conglomerate reishi to make it denser and more solid. Because of his reiryoku suppressor his spiritual output is constantly kept in-check, being insensible by any spiritual creature acting similar to a sort of camouflage. This, of course assists him in stealth, recon, and when striking down his enemies from long-range as he goes utterly undetected. At the very depth of his spiritual pressure, when exerted, it can be quite surprising because he definitely surpasses most humans. In addition, the feeling of his spirit energy is rather calm and passive. : Hannibal is a Quincy, meaning that his primary skill is to absorb spirit particles from the atmosphere to empower weaponry and general power, in fact, all his techniques branch from this simple inherit power. He shapes and concetrates spirit energy into weapons such as bows and arrows to attack from long-range, but to be sufficiently consistent with power he must manage the amount of energy he collects. If its too much then his human body could suffer, and if too little than his techniques wouldn't work. Nonetheless, manipulating spiritual particles for offensive and defensive purposes is very beneficial for all Quincy, Hannibal included. He must constantly manage the amount of energy taken in from places such as Hueco Mundo, or Soul Society, and ensure that the ratio is even and under his control. Thankfully, because Shizukana is highly saturated with reishi, it is quite easy to absorb and use reishi there too and he has become naturally skilled in doing so without drawbacks. Around the age of eight, he began practicing Quincy techniques, resulting in him unintentionaly shortening his lifespan drastically. Similarly, he can only maintain the manifested bow, Inoichi no Ya for a half hour. *'Shortened Lifespan': From years of absorbing and using reishi unwisely, Hannibal has dug his own grave deeper than any other Quincy. Due to overexertion in training and failed attempts to master unprecedented Quincy magic his body will become a mere husk in the future. The likelihood of him living more than another decade is less than twenty percent. Though he can now manage the reishi balance accordingly and carefully, if he ever go beyond his human limitations he could exceed the power allowed to humans, killing himself instantly. Assuredly, if he ever venture to Hueco Mundo, Soul Society or anywhere of the sort he might as well be writing up a will. : Hannibal has admittedly said that he has a strong distaste for magic, mainly because he doesn't enjoy the "unknowingness" of it all; hating the fact that it could go awry at any time, and because of how long it takes to set-up and excercise. Because of this, he only does gintō when absolutely forced to, meaning that his physical combat and Quincy techniques prove useless in the situation. Carried on his person are multiple silver tubes that are the primary asset to utilize the magic due to the stored reishi, then using the spells to attack his opponent without expending any energy of his own. Most of the time, when using spells the feats themselves prove formidable against opponents, yet usage is very bland, uncreative, and traditional, solely because he refuses to bother with enhancing or altering the spell for better effect. However, he does tend, if neccessary, to lead adversaries into pre-mediated spell traps, commonly preformed with the spell, Sprenger. Speaking of Sprenger, it is his only offensive attack; due to his fear of blood he specializes in defensive gintō and uses such much more often than offensive. For example, he preforms Gritz to contain his opponents, and sets traps in unison with Heizen to corner his attackers in a particular area, restricting their movement or blocking attacks with the same spell. Over the course of his life he has accumulated various tombs and writings about magic used by the Ancient Quincy along with varying documentation and experiments; translating and using the knowledge to improve spells and use alluring wizardy and enchantments to defeat his opponents. It is in these collection of tombs and artificats that he has came across the ultimate, most captivating spell known to the Quincy race, Sankt Zwinger. However, the ritual and preparations behind using Sankt Zwinger are extremely long and should only be used on a two-on-one battle. In addition, most other spells require some time to initiate, therefore are difficult to pull off with success. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hannibal is aware that, in order to succeed one cannot entirely rely on one form of attack. To make up for his arrow, which can be daunting to use when battling large numbers at close range, he confronts the foe with incredible, pure fighting prowess. This is his first turn-to when fighting a single opponent and can easily cement Hannibal's own level of power into the hearts of his attackers. With a sturdy base set he strikes with high-speed, powerful haymakers and brutal kicks, even utilizing his elbows, and knees to thoroughly beat the life out of anyone or thing idiotic enough to fight him in close-combat. Hannibal himself is not above using dirty tactics to win, ranging from eye-poking, jabbing someone in the throat, or even crushing someones kneecap with a powerful heel stomp when neccessary. His sturdy base makes his moves seem rigid, slightly uncomfortable to maintain, and surely lessens Hannibal's ability to adapt if the opponent does something unexpected. However, it is with its perks; striking down his opponents with iron fists and swift assaults. His offensive attacks revolve around quickly and easily halting his opponents advances by attacking vital locations, such as eyes, throats, ankles, liver etc. whereas, his defensive stance is rather simplistic and common among inexperienced combatants. Spiritual Awareness: Being a Quincy Hannibal is capable of seeing spiritual creatures such as Hollow, and Shinigami. With all of his senses working at full he can come in contact with anything of otherwordly nature and with focus, sense spiritual creatures around him. Because of the knowledge given to him from century-old writings he has furthered this naturally-borne talent, currently capable of sensing creatures from incredible distances. This of course, ties in and improves his long-range capability. Skilled Gymnast: Many people call Hannibal fast, or elusive in close combat; both are true. Being a gymnast since the age of eight, he has been practicing the art for almost ten years. From this he has become as slick as butter, carefully and easily moving out of harms way from his opponents while enacting great acrobatic skill and manuevers that make others feel that they might've been simply standing still. Worth mention he can do flips, handstands, front-aerials, cartwheels, round-offs, and much more that prove his dedication and capacity toward gymnastics. In the art of combat his gymanst background grants him great muscular strength, and dexterity that makes him a natural combatant and gifted warrior. Intelligence: Hannibal is a clever man, using formulated tactics to goad his opponent into traps and attack from a distance with unrelenting bombardments. He is very rarely caught off guard because he always expects the unexpected from his opponents, and is capable of reacting swiftly and timely to disengage and kill any creature who dares fight him. Due to his cunning, he can do battle with multiple opponents without losing his edge, and even using strategically, well-orientated plans to win the battle. Because of his perfectionist attitude he is very preoccupied with mastering a single technique, or strategy until it works fully, therefore making him easy-pickings for those who can notice this fallacy. On another note, he is an avid reader and observationist; capable of quickly gathering data and deducing information at abnormal rates. According to Hannibal, his mother was a former scientist, powerful intellect and inventor for the Vandenreich and had even assisted on the creation of the Bankai Stealing Device. He brags that being smart runs in the family. He also has learned alot about the human anatomy. Master Marksman/Archer: With a quick skim Hannibal can vault and launch out arrow after arrow toward his opponents, using his remarkable eyesight and adept intelligence to accurately predict the movements of others to quickly and deftly land a blow onto them. Shooting down foes from kilometers away with ease, and doing things that no normal individual could rightfully preform prove his efficiency of marksmanship. Because of his intellect on the human anatomy, he strikes his opponents from long-distances in vital locations on the body, immbolizing them or down-right finishing them off with a single shot. Low Durability: Despite his skill in close-range combat Hannibal himself does not have the "toughness" or cardio to withstand the fray of battle for too long. At most he can only take a handful of punches, kicks and would almost never be able to take a direct slash via sword. At the most he could only endure a few minutes of punishment against a Shinigami, or higher-tier spiritual creature. This should not be misconstrued with his high, almost freakish cadiovascular ability; he can run sprints without breaking a sweat and can do a marathon a few minutes over two hours. His cardio is something not taken lightly simply because of his low tolerance to pain, or his inability of Hirenkyaku - he can fight for prolonged periods of time if needed of him. Hemophobia: A result of the tragic events revolving around his mother and fathers death, Hannibal contracted a inner turmoil; a deep festering fear of blood. He consistently does battle with Hollow and otherwordly monsters, but because of his Quincy powers his attacks do not cause them to bleed, they simply evaporate and die instantly. This simply put, explains why he always intends to strike vital organs in his opponent, quickly killing so that he may not endure the battle longer than absolutely needed; if so, he risks the chance of bleeding himself, in addition to his low standing stamina. Once he does see his own blood, he begins panicking, his heart beat racing and his fear escalating whenever he does see even a drop of blood, Even mention of blood causes his mind to wither, forcing his body to convulse and enter a state of complete hysteria. Multiple ideas run through his head at once while, inevitably, he only cares about fleeing or retreating immediately. In worst case scenarios, he faints; a great pain subjugates his very mind until it feels as if his brain is swelling up resulting in a searing, violent migrain or headache. This is also a reason why he fights from long-range. He tries to maintain his "cool" afterwards, and most of his peers (and those who look at him for protection) overlook this. He usually, uncomfortably jokes that the headache after fainting, or the exasperation in his breath makes him sweat more than he does during a hangover. Perfectionist: Hannibal is indeed one who is deeply engrossed in mastering the powers of a Quincy. This can be seen as something that motivates him to do better with great exactitude, yet makes him more stubborn than a bull. When facing an opponent he would rather consistently use the same attack and tactic over, and over, and over again until it works rather than move on to a different strategy like any normal person would. In his earlier years his perfectionist nature made it so that he trained endlessly, and foolishly, and due to great overexertion he can now only maintain his spirit weapon, Pfeil Lebens, for a half-hour. Spirit Weapon Pfeil Lebens '(命の矢, ''Inochi no Ya; German for Arrow of Life) is a bow composed of gathered reishi from the surrounding and using the Quincy Cross as a medium to utilize the energy and fire off very dense and compact arrows toward the opponent with great ferocity. This bow is used solely by Hannibal and stylized to fit the unique personality of its user, while at the same time retaining the same power that made the Ancient Quincy such a feared race. It's capacity is severely limited, holding and firing only around 100 arrows at a time. However, the piercing power of each arrow is said to be quite powerful in itself, equating the strength of a sword. Though he is currently training to improve in the Quincy Art, thanks to his heritage and his own skill he is reputable for being the predominant Quincy of Shizukana City. The bow itself is an ebony-bluish color with crude jagged edges and sharp, florid markings said to be writings of the Ancient Quincy. It is fired just as any other bow-and-arrow weapon, but due in part to its large size and required use of both hands, combined with Hannibal's inefficiency, it hinders his speed greatly. Also, he can only maintain the manifested Bow, Inoichi no Ya, for about a half hour. *'''Arrow Ricochet: Enhancing the range of methods of battle capable of being used, Hannibal can fire arrows off surfaces to attack opponent from varying angles. It is used most used with his Licht Regen to attack unsuspecting enemies who are unaware of his location with powerful arrows. Shooting around corners makes him unpredictable to foes as changing directing in the midst of attack can confuse even more powerful adversaries, furthering the impression that Hannibal can be quite cunning when needed to be. *'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): a special technique used by Hannibal at long distances; fired from multiple multiple miles away even. The velocity and cutting power of the arrow increases as distance increases and becomes amazingly powerful once it impacts the target. However it needs a large amount of focus to fire off without causing harm to Hannibal's wrists, arms, and spiritual body. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): a consecutive firing of up to 100 shots is used to completely overwhelm attackers and invaders. Although Hannibal uses this as distraction in well-layered plans, the Helilg Pfeil itself can cause great harm; well-layered, compact reishi bonds attacking the foe with enough piercing power to shatter bone and flesh. The result is the adversary being beaten into submission by the powerful assault, if not entirely eviscerated by the sheer numbers. Götter Stürmen (かみがみのふうは, Kamigami Fūha; German for God's Quarrel) if Pfeil Lebens is the source of Hannibals' offensive power, than this would be the centre of his defensive strength. Whereas all his attacks are unleashed from the latter, his secondary Spirit Weapon is a manifested shield. Götter Stürmen is fabricated by hundreds of spirit particles gathering near the young Quincy's forearm. Once created, the shield is used to deflect attacks and provide defensive measures when Hannibal is in tough situations, however, it is not without its limitations; after barring three strikes the shield dissipates, and takes approximately ten seconds to re-appear. Furthermore, he can only maintain one, or the other of his dual Spirit Weapons, although the same time restrictions of a half-hour are not placed on Götter Stürmen making it much more beneficial in the thick of combat. The appearance of the shield is a line of bright blue encircled around the silver plating of the circular armor. Götter Stürmen was created due to Hannibals' weakness in the area of physical defense, and can barricade powerful attacks launched by enemies as well as intercept attacks. The full application of Götter Stürmen is surmised to defend even against the cero of a Hollow. Quotes Trivia *'Weaknesses' - Among Hannibals own mental weaknesses: hemophobia, perfectionism; and his physical shortcomings: Low Stamina and inability of Hirenkyaku; he also, despite fervent efforts to learn, has a very slim amount of information on powerful Quincy abilities. He lacks the Letzt Stil or Vollständig. His limit of firing is a mere 100 arrows at a time, and he also has a permanent limit on his bow, Inoichi no Ya and Götter Stürmen *This character theme song, as chosen by the author is *Hannibals hobbies include *Throwing in that utlility belt was simply my own weirdness coming through. All badass superheroes have a utility belt afterall. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character